


Anyone Else

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to imagine that it's anyone else with red hair twined in his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "denial".

Hikaru doesn't want to think about the lips that are wrapped around his cock. That they are lips is a very fine thing. That they belong to a man isn't much to bother him. That they belong to _that man in particular_ is a thorn in his side that that isn't easily overlooked as that red hair threads through his fingers and he thrusts himself further into _that man's_ mouth, the head of his cock sliding against the back of that throat. He gurgles around Hikaru's cock and pulls off and _glares_ at Hikaru for a long moment before his long fingers curl around Hikaru's balls and pull Hikaru bodily forward on the chair he's on. His ass is sweaty on the hard chair and his tailbone is protesting the new angle his back is at, and he's been served an unpleasant reminder that it's Ko Yeong-ha who pulled him in here and shoved down his pants and took him in hand to get things started.

They don't even speak the same language beyond a few words of pleasantries that Hikaru is sure they're not going to use on each other anytime soon. Hikaru grips Ko Yeong-ha's hair again and focuses on the color that at least doesn't shine in this tiny windowless room with one overhead fluorescent light. He knows several people with hair that color. Ochi; though he'd never shut his mouth for long enough for this to happen. Mashiba wouldn't give head to anyone but himself. Mitani might, though, and his hair is at least long enough to get handfuls of... and then Hikaru's mind is warring between the two images.

It's as his mind dismisses the shorter man with the ridiculous thought that he'd find a way to wear his suspenders during sex that he is overwhelmed with the Korean man who is sucking at his cock like it's his only source of oxygen or something. Ko Yeong-ha is sucking down his come like it's some kind of delicacy; licking every trace of it from Hikaru, even from under the edge of his foreskin, his tongue tracing out to delve into the slit of Hikaru's cock. Hikaru lets his hands slip down to his own thighs and then Ko Yeong-ha stands up and wipes his reddened lips with the back of one hand and Hikaru finds himself growling. "What? Do you expect me to thank you?"

Ko Yeong-ha shrugs and smiles, _that bastard_ , and says with a horrible accent, "Thank _you_." He gestures to his own erection and steps closer to Hikaru and Hikaru flinches.

"Wh-what? Oh, hell no!" He stands up and drags his pants up with him, grimacing as his thighs slide against the sweaty chair and his pants catch on the moisture on his legs. "We never agreed to me doing anything."

"Don't." And then Ko Yeong-ha is kissing him and Hikaru can taste himself in the Korean's mouth along with other tastes he doesn't want to catalogue, and he is shoved against a wall and the other man is _rubbing_ against his hip hard and fast and Hikaru is glad he isn't any taller so he can avoid having that pressure against his sensitized cock. And a moment later, the body above him stills and shudders and pulls away and Hikaru looks down at his shirt and the faintest stain of moisture there and frowns.

"You just... You bastard!" He turns and opens the door to the room and runs out, not even caring if it shut and latched behind him. This is a mind game, he tells himself. It has to be. There's no other way to explain why such a thing has happened because he knows, by now, after so many dreams of Sai, how to tell the difference between dreams and reality. So this is real, and _that man_ sucked his cock and brought himself to orgasm against Hikaru's hip... And that makes Hikaru realize that if he can just let himself forget, let himself move on from everything but just appreciating the pleasure, then he has the upper hand. It could have been any man with long red hair...

_...But it wasn't._


End file.
